Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by escapethefatelover
Summary: Delilah only expects to go to the coffee shop to get some coffee but she gets much more than that.


I walked into my favorite coffee shop; it was just down the street from my house. The owner, Matthew, often gave me discounts and free stuff seeing as I go in there about every day. I worked at an animal daycare, it had its ups and downs but today it was horrible. My boss yelled at me for not cleaning something even though I had just got there not seconds before, not to mention my current boyfriend, Adam, broke up with me before I went to work and kicked me out. I went up to the counter and asked Matthew for a cinnamon roll and a tea. I heard the sound of the door open and turned around. It was a man with a beanie on his head but you could tell he had brown curls underneath it. It was if time stopped and we both locked eyes. I turned away quickly not wanting to stare. Matthew handed me the stuff I bought and I walked to a table near the back and pulled out my laptop from its bag. A couple seconds later the same man came from around the corner.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No." I said not even knowing what to say.

He sat down and smiled at me.

"So my name is Delilah, what's yours?"

"My name is Harry."

The sound of his name sent chills throughout my body.

"So whatcha doing there?" He said looking at my screen which had Tumblr open.

My Tumblr had assortments of funny One Direction posts which were pretty embarrassing, Dan and Phil, and many random posts.

"So you like the band One Direction?" He asked inquisitively.

"I wouldn't say like, I listen to their music but I'm not an obsessive fan."

"So what if I told you I was one of them." He said glaring at me with his green eyes.

Suddenly it clicked and I put two and two together. Quickly I closed my laptop pushing the embarrassing photos as far away as I could.

"So now that I have embarrassed myself wanna share my cinnamon roll?"

"Sure." He said as I split my cinnamon roll in half.

He grabbed a piece and we made small talk trying to fill the emptiness.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked

"I work at an animal daycare."

"So how is that, working with all those animals all day?"

"It is pretty fun seeing as I get to work with my favorite things in the world all day, I have a lab mix and she is really cute."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah she loves everything even my cat, Koa, he is a Maine Coon."

"Do you have any family?"

"Well my parents didn't really like me so I set out to live on my own when I was 16." I said sadly.

"Well I have a mother and a step dad, I also have a sister and her name is Gemma."

"Cool, I have a sister but I can't talk to her because she lives with my original parents and they want nothing to do with me."

Harry frowned when suddenly Harry's phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to take this."

He walked away and came back a minute later.

"Sorry, I have to leave."

I scribbled down my number and Skype name on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me later." I called after him as his rushed down the street.

I cleaned the table a little and threw away my trash, packing up my laptop in the process. I put my bag over my shoulder and prepared for what I was about to do. Since my ex just kicked me out I would have to get my things. I never really moved into his flat per say but I did have some important things there. The cold air hit me like a train as I opened the door and stepped out into the street.

One of the reason I loved this coffee shop is because it was close to Adams house so I walked to the building and opened the door escaping from the cold.

"Good afternoon miss." Called the man at the desk.

"Good afternoon George." I called back stepping the elevator.

I stepped into the elevator, relaxing. I knew this was going to be hard, I never knew with him if he was going to have gathered my stuff or not so I hoped for the best.

The door opened to an angry Adam, throwing some of my things at me.

"You're such a whore, just getting out of a relationship and then flirting with another guy." He yelled

"What business is it of yours?" I yelled back

I grabbed the stuff he threw and stormed into the apartment. I threw my things on the floor and grabbed my duffel bag from the closet throwing my clothes in there. I stormed into the bathroom grabbing my things in there and throwing those into a bag. Adam came through the bedroom door, holding kitchen utensils and throwing them at me hitting me right in the forehead and chest leaving small gashes, blood slowly dripping out. I ran out of the room with my bags, pushing him but he only moved a couple inches. I ran into the kitchen throwing things at him left and right. He grabbed a large mug, the one he bought me for our 2 year anniversary, hurling it towards me. I moved as quickly as I could but not fast enough because it hit me square in the face, breaking my nose on contact. I got out of the flat as fast as I could, tumbling down the stairs until I hit the first floor. I got up quickly and ran out of the building leaving all my feelings behind.

My phone rang as I stumbled down the street sitting down on a park bench.

"Hello." I said painfully.

"Hey it's Harry, are you okay?" He said with concern.

"I got into a fight with my ex trying to get some of my stuff." I choked out.

"Where are you, you sound hurt?" He said

"I'm at the Forest Hills Park, but I'm fine there is no need to come get me, I'm fine."

"I'm coming to help you." He said just as I blanked out.

*In the hospital*

I woke up and caught a glimpse of a curly haired boy, sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

"Local Adam Mueller was arrested last night for the abuse of a local woman." I heard from the TV in the room.

I felt a hand grab onto mine as I tried to focus my vision. It was my best friend Jordan; we had been friends since we were 17 when I met her at a club in Britain.

I tried to focus but with what happened last night my focus was gone and I was wondering why Harry Styles was in my hospital room.

Suddenly Harry stirred from his sleep and stood by my bed as me and Jordan talked

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked

"I remember going to his flat and then he threw things at me and I blacked out."

After that Jordan left, leaving me and Harry by ourselves, he kneeled next to me, took my hand, and looked me in the eyes.

"I was really worried about you Delilah, I thought you were dead."

"Harry..."

"No, I just, I was falling in love with you, and the thought of you dead just..." He stopped as he began to get choked up.

I gave him a hug and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Now we have to set some ground rules, I will not stand for you treating me like crap, I am not your toy to play with, and last I better get to meet the band."

He smiled as the doctor came in and told me that I could go.

"You have a small concussion from where it looks like you were hit in the head, and a broken nose, but you can go." Said the doctor.

Soon enough I was walking out of the hospital with Harry, him insisting on holding onto me so just in case I was to fall.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked

"Sure I'll lead the way." I said laughing at him.

Shortly we were walking into my flat and Harry looked around in awe of how big my flat actually is.

"You can meet the band later, for now I am your nurse."

"Ok, but I'm not that hurt." I said as he guided me to the couch.

He helped me to lie down then got me a cup of tea, trying to calm me down. I knew the he knew that I was stressed because basically my ex had just abused me and injured me. I lifted my hand to feel the bandages on my forehead and chest where I was hit. He put in a random movie from my huge selection of movies while i put my pajamas on and sat on the couch with me, pulling his arm around me. Slowly the whole day caught up with me as I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
